I'm Here For You Side Stories
by NathanKhin
Summary: These are the deleted scenes of my story, I'm Here For You.
1. Chapter 1

Well... here are some 'deleted scenes' in my story: I'm Here For You (or I'm Always Here For You)

They are mixed Humor, Drama, etc. etc.

* * *

chapter 1: Endou Faces Hiroto's Wrath

Genre: Humor

* * *

"Nee... where's Captain?" Fubuki said as he looked around the clubroom.

"He's punished. He didn't take our Physics Quiz seriously awhile ago." Someoka said with a small hint of amusement on his face.

The others merely shook their heads.

"Nee, Hiroto-senpai?" Shourin said as he looked at his red-haired senior.

"What is it?" Hiroto said as he looked at Shourin from reading a book, trying to avoid to be included in the 'chaos' happening inside the room.

"How's Kazemaru-senpai?" Shourin asked and the others looked at him.

"He's fine. He's resting." Hiroto said and turned back to his book.

"Hey, Senpai?" Kabeyama suddenly called.

"Yes?" Hiroto said.

"Is it true that Kazemaru-senpai always teases you about nonsense things just to annoy you when you two are alone?" Kabeyama said.

Hiroto's face turned to a shade like Someoka's hair. "W-what?"

"Is it also true that Kazemaru-senpai starts a pointless argument when he's bored and decides to take it on you?" Kabeyama continued asking.

The others were trying to stop him until Hiroto, whose face was hidden under his hair, suddenly stood up and got a soccer ball.

The whole room was silent as they watched Hiroto. What was the red-head planning?

Midorikawa's eyes widened and Gouenji noticed this.

"Mido, is there something wrong?" Gouenji asked.

A sudden black and purple aura appeared on Hiroto, making everyone take a step back.

"H-Hiroto... W-what ever y-y-you are pl-planning-" Midorikawa was interrupted when Hiroto suddenly smiled. Not just a regular and charming smile of his, mind you. Okay, okay. A creepy BUT still charming smile.

"Hmmmm... Such a nice sunny day." Hiroto's creepy voice said. "I wonder where our Captain is...?" Hiroto said as he went out of the clubroom, his dark aura following him around.

"W-what was that about?" Kidou said as he looked at Midorikawa.

"A scary side of Hiroto who rarely witnesses." Midorikawa said. "Not even Nagumo, Suzuno or the others at Sun Garden can stand and fight Hiroto at this state."

"This state?" Gouenji asked the green-haired soccer player.

"It's either you meet Death himself, or lose your sanity." Fudou said bluntly.

"Huh?" Everyone said with curious looks on their faces.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A familiar scream came from outside.

"Speaking about death," Fudou said with a smirk.

"That voice sounds familiar..." Kidou said while thinking.

"Yeah... I know that too." Fubuki said.

'You... All of you are a bunch of idiots.' Fudou thought as he looked at his teammates who were deep in their own thoughts. 'And they say Spikey (Gouenji) and Goggles (Kidou *who else?*) are the smartest?!'

"CAPTAIN/ENDOU/ENDOU-SAN!" Everyone said as they rushed to the door and run outside.

'Finally.' Fudou thought as he walked outside and stayed under the tree, watch the scene with a hint of interest.

-With Hiroto and Endou-

"He-Hey Hiroto. I-I-I didn't mean to okay?" Endou said as he shook in fear as the red-head collected all the soccer balls he could find around the place, then put it on the middle of the field. He got a good total of more than 50 soccer balls.

"Hmmmm?" Hiroto said with a creepy, cheerful voice. "Captain..."

"W-what is it?" Endou looked at Hiroto nervously.

"Let's. Play. Soccer." And with that, black-covered soccer balls went flying towards Endou.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Endou's scream was so loud, it made the poor birds who were resting peacefully in the forest fly due to fright and shock.

After Hiroto's attacks, he looked at Endou with his creepy smile on his face. Then he proceeded to take the soccer balls back to the middle. Nope. He's not yet done with Endou. Another round and he would be contented.

"I lost one of my soccer balls." Hiroto muttered.

"CAPTAIN/ENDOU/ENDOU-SAN!" Everyone said as they went out.

They had shocked looked on their faces as they saw Endou on the field, lying.

Hiroto went inside the clubroom, humming a random song he could think of. As soon as he got inside, he shut the door loudly.

"Th-that's-" Kidou started to say.

"Hiroto's 'evil' and 'possessed' side." Midorikawa said without thinking.

Kidou was reluctant to open the door since there was Hiroto's black aura, going out of the possible places it could go out. But, he needs to stop Hiroto before they could see Endou's funeral the next day. But with Hiroto's 'evil and possessed side', maybe his funeral would be tomorrow too.

Then, a small groan was heard.

"Captain!" Kabeyama screamed.

Then, the door suddenly opened. Hiroto walked calmly as he carried a soccer ball on his hand.

"H-Hiroto!" Endou pleaded as Hiroto placed the ball in the middle of the field.

"Goodnight, Captain." Hiroto said as the soccer balls went directly to him.

'May Endou rest in peace.' Fudou and Tobitaka thought at the same time.

Then, a soccerball landed beside Hiroto. He turned to everyone and said:

"Who wants to be next?"

'May our souls rest in peace.' Fudou and Tobitaka tought at the same time, again.

* * *

Sooo... That's chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, I was looking for a piles of notebooks to look for these deleted scenes and manages to stumble on a few.

Oh yeah, the last chapter came from Chapter 5 of the story.

So now, I'm indicating which chapter it came from.

I'm putting the scene where Tsunami and Handa were talking and Mido over-hears it so you guys would understand what this chapter is all about.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Gouenji's Confession

Genre: Drama and Romance

From Chapter: 9

As Tsunami his entered empty classroom, he sighed. Then he noticed a worried looking Handa looking at him.  
"Handa, are you alright?" Tsunami asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm just worried for you." Handa said.  
"Me? Why?" Tsunami asked.  
"I saw you confessing to Kazemaru." Handa said.  
Tsunami froze.  
"But, I have to admit that I confessed to him too." Handa said. "But, the only thing I'm worried about is... I don't want you to get hurt."  
"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked.  
"A lot of us from the team likes Kazemaru." Handa said seriously. "But... Kazemaru likes someone..."  
Tsunami frowned.  
"He likes Hiroto. And Hiroto likes him." Handa said. "And it's very obvious."  
Tsunami just looked away, angry.  
"You know, why don't you just... sacrifice your love for Kazemaru just to make him happy?" Handa asked. "Being with Hiroto makes him happy and seeing him happy... Makes me happy... I don't want to stress him any further Tsunami. You already confessed and he already knows about it... But... He knows that he likes Hiroto."  
Tsunami just frowned even more.  
"Because I already did," Handa said. He wanted to make Tsunami understand how to make Kazemaru happy. "If you love him, do this for him."  
Good thing, Tsunami understood.  
"Your right." Tsunami said, smiling.

/Outside the classroom/

A green haired teen heard the conversation of Tsunami and Handa.

"If I love him, do this for him...?" He whispered to himself. "I... would sacrifice my love for Hiroto just to see Hiroto happy...?"

After a few seconds, the said teen walked away to his classroom quietly with the same words echoing inside in his head.

What he didn't notice was... Gouenji was silently looking at him.

"Mido..." Gouenji said as he felt that he wanted to approach the green haired teen and hug him for comfort.

(The deleted scene coming up)

Midorikawa went to his classroom while thinking about those words. He was lucky he was all alone. The other students were either at lunch, or at their respective clubs.

"Hiroto's bright smiles are because of Kazemaru. It makes me happy when I see them. But... am I really ready to let go?" Midorikawa asked himself.

Then, the door opened. It was Gouenji, a classmate of his. And his team mate.

Instead of going to his own seat, like he always do everytime he enters his classroom, he wnet straight to Midorikawa.

"Go-Gouenji..." Midorikawa said as he looked at Gouenji.

One of the most rare things happened, Gouenji smiled at HIM!

"Mido." Gouenji said, his face red as he blushed. "I have something to tell you."

Midorikawa didn't really want to talk to anyone, but he wanted to take his mind off some things. Midorikawa remained silent and waited for Gouenji to continue.

The mood in the room became heavy all of the sudden as Gouenji didn't make any syllables out of his mouth.

Then... Finally...

But... These words were not the words Midorikawa expected.

"I love you, Midorikawa." Gouenji said as he looked at Midorikawa with a serious look.

Midorikawa turned bright red with this. He didn't know. He never knew of Gouenji's feelings for him.

"W-why me...?" Midorikawa said as he looked at Gouenji with a confused look. "T-there's Fubuki... "

"There are no other reasons for me to tell you why I love you." Gouenji said. "The only reason why I love you is because YOU are Midorikawa Ryuuji."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yukimura's Childhood Flashback

Genre: Family

From Chapter: 1

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Kazemaru yelled, running straight to his older who just arrived from his school and gave his brother a hug.

Kazemaru was only six years old at that time.

"Welcome home!" as usual, the younger tealnet's hand was too small to hold his older brother's hand completely so Kazemaru only gripped Yukimura's finger and tried to pull Yukimura to the living room. "Onii-chan, dinner is almost ready!"  
"Let me remove my shoes first, Ichi-chan." Yukimura said, smiling at his hyperactive brother.

Kazemaru watched his brother remove his shoes and practically dragged him to the living room where they parents were.

"Tadaima," Yukimura said as he saw their parents.

Victorelli smiled at him as he sat down at the couch after Kazemaru disappeared to the kitchen.  
"Ichirouta had been so excited after he knew that you would be coming home today after your 5 day camp." Victorelli said, smiling at Yukimura.

Kazemaru entered the living room while his little hands were carrying a small plastic.

"Onii-chan! Otou-san and I bought you something!" Kazemaru said as he gave the plastic to Yukimura.

Yukimura checked it and saw a small box of pocky sticks.

"Arigatou, Ichi-chan." Yukimura said as he ruffled his hair.  
"I better check on Otou-san before he burns those carrots," Kazemaru said as he ran to the kitchen, leaving his mother and brother chuckling.

After dinner, the whole family stayed at the living room.

"I think Ichi-chan is very tired." Yukimura said as he looked at his brother who was sleeping peacefully on his lap.  
"Yes. He has been very hyper since 8 in the morning trying to make a good 'welcome-back-Onii-chan-lunch'. And boy did your father got a huge frown from Ichirouta after he burned the potatoes." Victorelli laughed.  
"Well... I guess I'll bring him to his room and I'll rest as well." Yukimura said. "Good night, Kaa-san, Otou-san."

As Yukimura was tucking Kazemaru, the tealnet woke up a little and grabbed Yukimura's hand.  
"Yuki-oniichan, please don't leave me..." Kazemaru mumbled. "I don't want to be alone again."  
"Alright." Yukimura said as he lied down beside Kazemaru who snuggled close to him.  
"Good night, Onii-chan." Kazemaru said.  
"Good night, Ichirouta." Yukimura said as he hugged his brother. "Sweet dreams. I love you."


End file.
